Le retour des Ouroukhaï
by Nissia
Summary: Les Ourouk-haï conquérisse le monde mais un tuyra va peut-être tous sauvé
1. Le sceptre des Tuyras

Chapitre1 (Le sceptre des Tuyras)  
108 ans après le seigneur des anneaux des milliers d'Ourouk-haï,  
ancien guerrier de Saroumane attaque Valinor et d'autres villes des  
terres immortelles. Les elfes fuient dans l'océan vers les terres de  
Thoyu. Tous les peuples homme, nain, elfe, noldor, gobelin et hobbit  
se font conquérir. Ils fuient par l'océan au sud jusqu'à des terres  
habitées par un étrange peuple, les Tuyras.  
  
Les Tuyras les reçoivent gentiment mais puisqu'ils ne parlent pas la  
même langue les peuples se sépare. Mais 3ans après les Ourouk-haï se  
rendent sur l'île. Les puissants Tuyras réussissent à les vaincre mais  
un Ourouk-haï vole un sceptre magique de la reine des Tuyras. Son  
sceptre possède des milliers de pouvoirs.  
  
Un Tuyra, qui c'est parler la langue des hommes par pour retrouver le  
sceptre, il se nomme Nïrwird, il est très intelligent et bon en  
équitation. Il traverse l'océan jusqu'aux terre du sud, il entre dans  
le foret. Il voit un petit enfant de11 ans coincés entre des racines.  
Nïrwird saute de son cheval pour aller aider l'enfant. Des racines  
l'attrape avec, son épée il les coupe et sauve l'enfant. L'arbre se  
met à bouger et assaille de les attraper avec ses bras. Nïrwird  
siffle, aussitôt son cheval cour vers lui et Nïrwird monte en tenant  
l'enfant. Il se dit que les arbres ne peuvent se nourrir si leur  
racine n'est pas planter alors comment ce fait-il qu'ils peuvent se  
déplacer? Il galope vers la montagne suivis par une armer d'arbre et  
grâce à sa magie s'envole sur son cheval au sommet de la montagne.  
L'enfant lui raconte son histoire :  
  
-Je suis le prince de Corida le royaume des hommes du sud. Des Ourouk-haï nous avons attaqué quelques-uns un ont été capturés comme moi. Un jour les Ourouk-haï sont venus avec un sceptre magique j'ai assaille de leur volé pour m'enfuir mais il m'a projeté hors du château ils m'ont capturé ici en transformant les arbres en monstre. Maintenant il faut fuir par la vallée des dragons le seul endroit qui n'est pas barré par des villes et des guerriers.  
  
Nïrwird -saurais-tu où est le sceptre  
  
L'enfant-Oui ils sont partit au Nord, Ils ont quitté les terres du sud. 


	2. Les Dragons

Chapitre 2 (Les dragons)  
Nïrwird va dans la vallée des dragons mais des dragons noirs les  
attaques, ils sont petit mais très dangereux. Nïrwird fuie mais se  
fait bloquer par un dragon argent et une centaine de blanc. Un dragon  
or, un autre bronze, plusieurs orange et un jaune arrive. Le dragon  
d'or dit :  
  
-Que faite vous dans mon royaume !  
Nïrwird répond :  
-Je suis un Tuyra et je pensais que les dragons vivaient seule.  
Le dragon d'or dit :  
-Plusieurs dragons sont seule principalement les dragons Tyranniques  
et orange souvent appeler rouge mais les dragons rouges vivent dans  
la lave.  
Nous n'allons pas vous tuer mais vous envoyer de l'autre coté de la  
falaise.  
L'enfant dit :  
-mais il y a une grande ville. Les Ourouk-haï vont nous capturer.  
Le dragon noir l'ignore et dit à un dragon orange de les envoyer.  
Pendant que le dragon les apporte Nïrwird plante son épée dans la  
patte du dragon qui les lâches aussitôt. Nïrwird use de sa magie pour  
ne pas tomber brusquement dans les rochés.  
  
Le dragon ouvre sa bouche et envoie des flammes. Nïrwird prend son  
bouclier et lance un sort qui paralyse le dragon pendant peu de temps  
mais asser pour qu'il se cache. Nïrwird cour prend son cheval avec  
l'enfant derrière et s'en va aussitôt que le dragon part. L'enfant  
dit :  
-Là ce sont des gens de mon peuple, ils sont enchaîné.  
-Ils ne sont pas dans la ville nous allons pouvoir les sauver mais les  
autres vont rester prisonniers.  
Nïrwird attaque les Ourouk-haï et délivre les 16 enfants enchaînés.  
Mais une armée d'Ourouk-haï les poursuit. Nïrwird dit une formule qui  
fait voler tous les enfants et s'envole avec eux. Un des enfants dit :  
1. Passons de l'autre coté de la cordillère du wendar. Les Ourouk-haï  
prennent des ouargues.  
  
Nïrwird se cache avec les enfants dans une grotte. Ils voient une  
rivière de lave. Ils la suivent jusqu'à un trésor. Nïrwird s'approche  
et un dragon rouge sort de la lave un des enfants lui lance une  
hache. Le dragon qui est le plus rapide de tous les dragons plonge et  
ressort en frappant l'enfant Nïrwird saute sur le dragon et lui  
plante son épée, un enfant prend une épée dans le trésor et coupe une  
partit de la tête du dragon et le dragon s'évanouit.  
  
Les enfants et Nïrwird prennent le trésor et ils construisent un  
chariot. Ils continuent le chemin. Le dragon rouge se réveille et  
appelle le dragon d'or. Lorsque les enfants et Nïrwird arrivent au  
wendar un dragon argent et des dragons blancs arrive des draks (cousin  
des dragons plus proche des tyranniques ) attaquent les dragons. Les  
enfants et Nïrwird continuent mais un drak monte à bord du chariot  
Nïrwird prend son épée et le tue.  
  
Plusieurs jour plus tard ils arrivent devant un oasis ils vont manger et dormir et tout à coup des plantes ouvre leur bouche et des langues les attrapent pour se nourrir d'eux Nïrwird appelle son cheval qui avec sa force se libère et attaque les plantes mais les plantes se mettent à plusieurs et le maîtrisent un oliphant mange les plantes.  
  
Les enfants et Nïrwird continue jusqu'à une ligné de montagne. Ils montent dessus. Un dragon de bronze les attaques et une suite éternel de sortilège mais les enfant et Nïrwird hors combat.  
  
Le père de Nïrwird et d'autres Tuyra arrive et attaque le dragon mais le dragon riposte avec un très puissant sortilège destructeur mais le père de Nïrwird a le temps de donner à Nïrwird son sceptre le sceptre de la pierre.  
  
Nïrwird fait écrouler la montagne dessus et un des enfant le tue avec une épée du trésor. Le dragon argent et ses dragons blancs arrivent Nïrwird ouvre la montagne et avec les enfants il entre à l'intérieur les dragon le suive mais il referme la montagne en courant, il rajoute des épaisseurs, des pique sort des épaisseurs pour tuer les dragon.  
  
Les enfant et Nïrwird sortent de la montagne le dragon argent réussis à briser la pierre et casse le sceptre quelqu'un utilise son épée pour tué le dragon mais le dragon le tue. Le dragon envoie un jet de flamme sur Nïrwird qui met son bouclier. La force du jet est si grande que Nïrwird revole et s'évanouie un enfant tue le dragon avec sa hache. 


	3. La fin des Ouroukhaï

Chapitre 3 La fin des Ourouk-haï  
  
Nïrwird se réveille et le premier des enfants dit :  
-Nous sommes en terre du milieu continuons.  
Les enfants et Nïrwird continue jusqu'aux gouffre de helme. 5 Ourouk-  
haï arrivent avec des flèches Nïrwird prend son sceptre et mentis :  
-Fuyez si vous ne voulez pas mourir (Même si son sceptre est briser  
les Ourouk-haï ne voient pas la différence.)  
  
Les Ourouk-haï déguerpissent, les enfants et Nïrwird continuent mais  
une armer de guerriers sur ouargues les poursuivent Nïrwird dit  
quelques mots à son cheval et le cheval va 2 fois plus vite. Une armée  
venant du Rohan arrive Nïrwird fait volé le chariot et combat les  
dragons du Rohan en feintant leurs attaques et les attaquer ensuite  
mais malheureusement un dragon détruit une partit du chariot avant de  
mourir.  
  
Nïrwird conduit longtemps le chariot avant d'arriver au Gondor. Toutes  
l'armer était partite auparavant car le roi les avait obligés à partir  
combattre les tuyras.  
Nïrwird délivre les esclaves et il tue les Ourouk-haï restant. Les  
villageois lui montre une carte qui montre le palais du roi des Ourouk-  
haï.  
  
Les enfants et Nïrwird vont à la mer après avoir réparé le chariot.  
Nïrwird fait volé le chariot mais le chariot devient entouré d'une  
lueur verte et il fonce en diagonale sur un bateau.  
  
Nïrwird voit un sorcier de Thoyu et dit :  
-Qu'es qu'un sorcier de Thoyu fait avec des ourouk-haï ?  
-Il y a des traîtres partout. Répondit le sorcier avec un rire  
sournois.  
Nïrwird lança un sortilège mais le sortilège ne marcha pas et Nïrwird  
fut envoyé vers le chaudron un Ourouk-haï l'attrape comme les autres.  
  
Une flèche tue l'Ourouk-haï et tout le monde voient une flotte de 1  
520 000 000 bateaux elfique. Le sorcier utilise un sortilège pour que  
le bateau soit très rapide et se téléporte au château du roi des  
Ourouk-haï.  
  
Le bateau fonce et détruit 3 autres bateaux avant d'être détruit  
complètement. Nïrwird monte sur le chariot et prend tous les enfants.  
Un Ourouk-haï monte sur le chariot et Nïrwird le combat. Les deux  
tombent à l'eau mais heureusement le cheval réussi à monter le  
chariot. Un elfe envoie une corde pour ramener Nïrwird.  
  
Loin de là les armés de tous les peuples qui habitent sur là terre des  
Tuyra fuient vers les terres immortelles car les Ourouk-haï les ont  
vaincus. Les elfes vont au château des Ourouk-haï et font la guerre.  
  
Nïrwird et les enfants vont à l'intérieur du château. Des garde les  
attaques mais deux enfants avaient des béliers et les écrasent.  
  
À la guerre le roi, de sa fenêtre lance des rayons avec le sceptre,  
Nïrwird qui s'est rendu à l'étage supérieur du roi rentre par la  
fenêtre et le roi revole. Aussitôt qu'il touche le sol le roi attaque  
Nïrwird avec le sceptre. Un enfant entre par la porte en glissant sur  
un bouclier avec des roues et il prend le sceptre. Malheureusement il  
fonce sur le mur et casse le sceptre.  
  
Le roi qui ne savait pas que le sceptre était cassé fuit par la porte  
défoncé et même si l'enfant asseye d'utiliser le sceptre ça ne fait  
rien.  
  
Les créatures et les lasers du sceptre ont fait que les elfes malgré  
leurs immenses avantages de nombre étaient en train de perdre mais une  
immense armée constituée de pleins de peuples arrive et mêmes si elle  
est moins grande que celle qu'au début de la guerre avaient les elfes  
elle fait le triple maintenant et donne la défaite au Ourouk-haï.  
  
Saroumane observait la bataille, les Ourouk-haï l'avait fait revivre  
avec le sceptre. Mais puisqu'il vivait grâce à la magie du sceptre, il  
savait toujours où le sceptre était et était immortel tant que le  
sceptre existait. Il avait déjà commencé une armée de toute sortes de  
créatures et peuples. 


End file.
